Waiting For Your Heart
by IvyDobe
Summary: Naruto likes Sasuke but Sasuke hides his feelings too much. Naruto eventually starts to persue him but it doesn't go how he expected it to go. He doesn't get rejected but he doesn't get accepted either. His love towards the black haired boy soon intensifies to the point where he doesn't know what to do. (High school fic)


**A/N: Why hello there! I am back with a brand new story and I am taking a break from doing one shot stories for the moment. I decided to do something different. I already have a multi-chapter story over at adulfantfiction which I have yet to finish. However! The story is almost done so I am waiting on creating the last two chapters and then I am going to edit the whole thing before I post it on here. I will post this story there as well, and also at livejournal. I will provide usernames for both over at my profile. Feel free to check it out. Without further ado, I present you "Waiting for Your Heart."**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

I can't fathom why I am in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

It takes a lot of me to just not run my fingers through his slick shiny black/blue hair, to just hug him from his waist, and for me to place my chin on his shoulder standing from behind. Sure we share the same classes, and we sit next to each other. It wasn't because I wanted to sit next to him, no is the way the teacher set us up. Ours last names come within each other after all. I yawn a bit as I stare at the door. He hasn't came in yet which was odd but in this school he is considered popular and or a bad boy. But I never understood why. The guy had perfect grades, he never acted out in front of the teachers, although I heard rumors that he was such a badass, but I have yet to confirm that.

I run my fingers through my blonde hair and pull on the longest strand in front of my forehead. I heard the bell ring and the door closing. No sign of him yet. I sigh dejectedly and slump down on my chair staring at the white board head in front of the room. The teacher was sitting down not caring, always reading this stupid book. He was a nice teacher, and he is good at teaching but sometimes I feel like he gives up on us at times. I feel a presence besides me and I turn to look, only to find Sasuke sitting there. When did he even come in? Was he here the whole time? He notices me staring and he quirks an eye brow at me. I grin broadly (not to the point where I seem desperate, but just enough for my teeth to show) and he sends me a smirk my way.

Kakashi-sensei voice boasts around the room, and we start setting up the beakers and buns and burners on the table. He starts to explain what we will be doing and why we will be using the beakers. I open my back pack and take out my note book, Sasuke does the same. He grabs one of the beakers and starts to place a green liquid inside and starts jotting down notes. I purse my lips together because I honestly have no idea what the heck Kakashi-sensei is talking about. I start to tap my pencil on my notebook as he hands me the beaker and waits for me to jot something down. I sigh and let out a small frustrating noise.

"Can't figure it out?"

I turn to look at him, my blue eyes slightly widen and I give him a nervous smile. "Yeah, sorry." He smirks at me and starts to explain why the green liquid turned a pale green. I nodded my head but I couldn't really concentrate since all I kept thinking about was how is lips would feel on mines. I shake those thoughts away and I start to write down what he said to me. I then start to day dream, placing my head on my hand and I didn't realize that through my day dream I kept staring at him, until he asks me; "Oi, what are you staring at?"

I feel myself blush a little and chuckle. "I'm sorry, I was day dreaming." He gave me this weird look and I give him my back as I curse silently. The teacher announces for us to start cleaning up and I help him take the things we used to the sink we all have attached to our tables. Our fingers brush slightly, sending a shiver down my spine. I bite my lip and I hurriedly place the beakers upside down so they can dry on the rack. We take our spots back to the table and I start to shove my note book and pencil into my bag. I inwardly groan that I forgot to do Kurenai-sensei homework and curse loudly I guess.

"Are you okay?" I look at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes everything is fine; I just forgot to do Kurenai-sensei homework last night."

He hn's at me and takes out a note book and hands it to me. "Just don't copy word for word or she'll know that I let you copy."

I take the note book and stare at it. "Uhm thanks Sasuke. I'll give it back to you uhmm…" I trail off because I don't see him during lunch time and I definitely don't see him after school. He waves his hand at me and tells me to keep it until tomorrow. I nod my head and place it in my book bag. I blush lightly and cough to hide my embarrassment. The bell finally rings for us to go to our next period, he stands up and mutters a see ya. I nod my head in acknowledgement and watch him leave.

I let out a high sigh of relief that I didn't make myself look like a total idiot in front of him today. I grab my bag and tell Kakashi-sensei that I'll see him tomorrow. He nods his head and goes back to reading that weird orange book. I roll my eye a little and smile silly at my best friend Kiba.

"Yo Naruto!" He grins wolfishly at me and wraps one his arms around my shoulders as we walk down the hall. "So how was _Chemistry_ class today?" He wiggled his eye-brows as he said this.

I playfully push him to the side and slightly punch his shoulder. He mocks a hurt sound and throws himself against the lockers. "You are such a loser Kiba." I laugh as he yells at hey! Towards me. "Chemistry was okay. Why?"

He moves his hands in front of me, "Oh no reason." He stays quiet for a moment. "We still on for tomorrow night?"

Tomorrow? Oh yeah that's right, he wants me to go to the movies with him so he can finally ask that shy girl Hinata out. "I forgot about that actually, but yeah man we are still on." He lets out a sigh and nods his head. "Alright sweet. Who are you bringing?"

I stop dead in my tracks and stare at him. "What do you mean?" The stupid bell rings before he can even reply and he is running off towards class. "Kiba!" My yell falls in deaf ears and I curse him silently. "Fuck I am going to be late!" I start to run and I end up bumping into somebody which caused both of us to fall on the floor. "Ow." I rub my back as I stand up. "Shit sorry man, I didn't see you there."

"Hn."

I look up from the floor and I stare at those onyx eyes. "Oh Sasuke. I'm sorry for bumping into you like that."

He doesn't say anything as he picks up the books he ended up dropping because of my dumbass. I help him and we grab the last book at the same time. He is staring at me and I am staring at me and I swear I saw a glint in his eyes. "Sasuke…" I murmur. He stands up quickly and snatches the book away from my hands.

"Next time watch where you are going." He dusts himself off and slugs his bag across his chest. "Later. Dobe." He smirks at me and walks off.

"Did he just call me a dobe?" I said to myself. That was rude. "I'm not a dobe, you teme!" I yelled out back.

"Uzumaki!" I cringe at the sound of my last name and I turn. Standing there was none other than my English teacher Iruka-sensei. "Detention, after school! We do not say those types of words in this school! Now hurry up and get inside."

I inwardly sigh as I curse Sasuke teme in my head over and over and over again. If it wasn't for him calling me a dobe, I would not have detention after school. I take my sit and bang my head against my desk. "Uzumaki!"

"Sorry, sorry." I mumble. This was going to be long day for me.

* * *

I finally made it to lunch where I made a bee line straight to Kiba and ask him what he meant by who I was going with. I honestly was not aware that I was supposed to take a "date." He is staring at me as if I grew a second head. I cock my head to side, and my eyes travel, seriously today the Gods decided to give me some luck. Standing there under the tree in the courtyard was none other than Sasuke. I don't know why or how he got there but all I wanted to do at that moment was stand up and walk towards him. Have a conversation with him. Be friends with him. Fuck, I just wanted him to actually notice me.

From what I have heard is that he comes from a prestige family. His father was this very strict man, either you got good grades or you got disowned. What kind of family disowns you for not having good grades anyways? I heard his brother was this great prodigy. He was on top of his academics. Sasuke was not far behind, but apparently they were always compared. I've never seen or heard about his brother up until last week, when I saw Sasuke glare at this taller figure than him. I honestly felt bad, being compared to sucks. Not like I knew how that felt though. I just know it sucks.

"Naruto!"

I shake my head and stare at Kiba who turns his head and sighs. "Dude, just tell him how you feel."

I narrow my eyes at him and purse my lips. "Easy for you to say. You don't have to worry about humiliation, in case you forgot, I'm a guy who has homosexual feelings for another guy, who only knows my name but doesn't talk to me." I cross my arms across my chest and pout a little. It wasn't Kiba's fault, but the way he said it sort of got on my nerves.

Yeah sure, I like him. Like really, really like him, but how can you go about it? I don't know his sexual preferences. He doesn't show his interests, heck he can be asexual or pansexual for all I know and yet…my heart throbs every time I see him or hear his name. But why would Sasuke harbor feelings for me? He doesn't, and that's just a fact. I've never seen him talk to anybody else besides Neji and Shikamaru. The other two smart of the bunch of this high school.

I couldn't help myself to just simply stare at him once more. The way his lips moved or that stupid smirk he places on his face. The way he stands, that book bag he carries. The way his pants sag a little to the point where you can see an inch of his boxer strap, the way his black shirt clings to his form. Oh my god that pale skin. Damn it! Seriously, I don't how my infatuation with him started. It just did. One day I woke up and bam! Sasuke Uchiha was the handsome most gorgeous guy to be ever seen by me. No one else caught my eye the way he does.

"Naruto, you are doing it again."

I rub my hand on the back of my head, a nervous gesture that I have when I get caught doing something more than once.

"I'm sorry Kiba. You were saying?"

"Okay listen to me, I know you aren't going to want too but just trust me on this. Since tomorrow is Friday and I have yet to ask Hinata to go to the movies with me, why don't you invite Uchiha over there to go with us…that way you won't be the third wheel?"

I bite my lip and the stupid bell rings again! Seriously every time I want to voice my opinion or ask something that stupid bell rings signaling us that lunch is over and to go back to class. I shook my head no and stood up.

"I can't. Sorry Kiba. I'll see you after school."

Kiba pats me on my shoulder but nods in understanding.

I stand and as I am walking I remember that I have detention after school and curse silently. I will have to talk to Iruka-sensei about letting me off the hook. Now I just have to figure out how to get out of this double date Kiba set up or ask somebody as friends because Sasuke was definitely out of the question. Nope, not doing it. There is honestly no way in hell I am going to come up to Sasuke and ask him to go with me to the movies because my best friend Kiba needs a double date buddy system.

It's absurd! I don't even know why I agreed. This is horrible.

I finally make it to my next class and I sit all the way in the back. This teacher Anko-sensei is spunky but with an attitude. My home economics' teacher. Seriously, I don't ever want to know how to make my own ramen, I can just do it instantly. I stare grumpily at our sensei as she explains what we are going to be doing for that day. I tune her out as I recall the conversation with Kiba during lunch time.

Honestly, I barely started crushing on the guy about two months ago and yet I can't bring myself to let him know. The problem with me is yeah okay, I am loud, obnoxious, spontaneous, and all of that happy go lucky stuff people call me. I say it how it is, and if people don't like the truth well suck it up. But! When it comes down to Sasuke Uchiha, I act stupid in front of him. I didn't even realize I groaned loudly until my teacher called my name.

"Is there a problem with today's dish Mr. Uzumaki?"

I stare blankly at her and notice all eyes are on me. Crap, I didn't even hear what dish we were making.

"Uhm no?"

She gave me this weird look as if she didn't believe me, and I shrug. She pairs us up randomly and I am stuck with this chubby guy. I don't even know his name. Apparently we are making pizza today, joy! I put on my apron and start helping chubby guy cut the stuff.

Ten minutes into it, we were finally finished and I let him take it to the oven so it can cook. Teacher said it should take about twenty minutes or so and luckily this class is a bit longer, I kind of want to eat it. As I am sitting here thinking about the pizza I failed to remember that my next period is Kurenai-sensei and I have yet to do her homework. I lower my head, bite my lip and intake a huge breath and let it out. Oh well. I fail. I fail for this one day.

He comes back with the pizza and its freaking burnt. My grade was on that pizza! Seriously, can this day get any worse?! How did he burn the damn pizza? I stare at him and he gave me this nervous smile and places the burnt pizza in front of me. Sarcastically he tells me bon appetite. How in the fuck am I supposed to eat burnt pizza?! I glare at him from the corner of my eye and raise my hand.

"Yes Naruto?"

"He burnt the pizza and I am not going have a failing grade because he couldn't keep an eye on it!"

The chubby guy ended up throwing the damn pizza at me! I stood there in shock as the rest of the students started to laugh at my predicament. Black crusty, pizza sauce, cheese and pepperoni stuck to me since I had longed removed my apron. I glanced towards him and he had the nerve to have a smirk plaster on his stupid face! My first instinct was to throw the remaining pizza to him, but then my anger swiped in and before I could even land a punch to his dumb face, Anko-sensei yelled my name out loud. I placed my fisted hand on my side, grabbed my bag and out the door I went.

Ignoring the teacher calling out for my name, I stomped angrily towards the restroom.

Once inside the bathroom I grumbled how chubby guy was in the wrong and how I was going to get in trouble over something said chubby guy did. I stare at my dirty close and let a huge frustrating sound. A slice of pepperoni still glued onto the black cheese, the tomato sauce splattered across my khaki pants. That shit is really going to leave a stain and my mom is definitely going to throw a damn fit.

I refuse to wash it out just cause I know is going to make it even worse. I placed both my hands on the side of the porcelain sink and grip it tightly. I didn't even hear the restroom door open or the person behind me, I just kept thinking on whether or not I should call my father or my uncle to pick me up since I can't be in these clothes for the remainder of the day.

"Dobe."

I spun around quickly and point my finger at him. "Teme! I got detention because of you."

He gives me this smirk and starts to snicker behind his hand. "Looks like you had a fight with the pizza and the pizza won."

I glance down at my dirty clothes and blush; this is most definitely not my day whatsoever. Aside from the fact that this is the third time I see him today which means some luck is on my side, however, it is also bad luck towards me. The Gods must be laughing at my torment of the day.

"Yeah well, what can I say…food is just attracted to me?" I end up saying with a shrug. I fish out my phone and dial my uncles' number only for me to receive voicemail. "Damn it." I whisper.

I hear the urinal flush and my blush returns.

"Are you planning on going home then?" He questions as he washes his hands.

I shrug as a response and mumble an I don't know. I dial my father and he magically picks up.

 _"_ _Naruto, what happened?"_

"Uhm dad I need to get picked up from school this guy threw our grade on me." I scratched the back of my neck and laugh nervously.

 _"_ _Threw your grade on you?"_

"Uhm…" I glance around and noticed Sasuke still standing there with a piece of napkin on his hand. I feel my damn cheeks heat up again and give him my back. 'I was in home economics and we had to make a pizza and this guy burnt it. Long story short he threw it at me and now I have a nasty burnt pizza stain on my clothing."

I hear my father sigh on the other line and then starts to chuckle. _"Only you Naruto. I'll be there shortly."_

"Thanks dad." I mumble and hang up.

"So you are going home?"

I turn around and grip my phone in my hands and nod. "Yeah." I mumble. I start thinking about the conversation that I had with Kiba about inviting him to the movies tomorrow night and I swallow the lump in my throat and my hands start to get sweaty.

"Sasuke…"

He quirks an eye brow and smirks that ridiculous and yet sexy smirk at me and I swear my heart thumps erratically. "What is it?"

Okay this is it, now or never. "Do you…uhm…want to go to the movies tomorrow night?" I finish lamely and I subconsciously smack my own head. I wait for his response but all I am getting is a damn stare. I shift my feet – another nervous habit and I bite my lip in anticipation. He is walking closer to me and we are legit standing nose to nose. He places his hands on either side of me and he is gripping the sink and he tilts his head to the side. I swear a bead of sweat start to form on the side of my face as I wait.

His eyes stare into mines and his lips are so close to mines that I thought we were going to kiss. I feel the warm air as he opens his mouth; my mouth opens a little automatically.

"Maybe some other time." He murmurs and pulls away.

I let a huge freaking breath I didn't know I was holding and nod my head. "Yeah sure."

He walks towards the door and turns to look at me giving me his infamous smirk. "Later dobe."

I stare mutely at his retreating back and I once again start to blush. _"His lips were so close to mines. So close."_

I am shaken from my thoughts whenever my phone starts to ring. "Yeah dad?"

 _"_ _I'll be there in about 15 to 20 minutes. Sorry son, this traffic."_

I sigh inaudibly and nod my head in understanding. "Sure dad, I'll be on my fourth period with pizza stained clothes." I laugh a little.

My dad chuckles on the other end of the line and I smile a little. _"Alright son, I'll see you in a bit."_ We both hang up and I slump my head as I ruffle my hair a little.

"At least he didn't say no." I mumble to myself.

I don't know how long I was in the bathroom for but eventually heard the bell ring that signals us to head to our next period. The bathroom door opens and in floods a group of guys, I step out of the way and I don't know but I kept glancing at my phone. That's when I realized that I had the perfect opportunity of asking Sasuke's number and maybe hopefully one day we can hang out just as friends.

I let out a sigh and pick up my bag as I walk out of the bathroom and into my fourth period which is Kurenai-sensei and I forgot to do my homework. Crap. Maybe I'll get lucky and before I get a chance to sit down they'll call me to go home. I can only hope that does happen.

I don't really talk to anybody in this period, there's Ino but I have a feeling she kind of doesn't like me and I am okay with that, all I need as a friend is Kiba anyways, and maybe hopefully have Sasuke as a friend as well. I slump into my chair and bang my head on my desk.

"That's how you kill brain cells idiot."

I turn my head to the side and standing there is none other than Ino with her hands on her slim hips. I roll my eyes and I sit up. "Oh yeah? How you figured that out?"

She gave me this weak glare and she hmph'd and sat down.

"Naruto?"

I glance towards the front and Kurenai-sensei motions for me to go up there. I see her eyes widen slightly before a soft smile forms on her face. "I am assuming the reason you are going home is due to the pizza stain your clothes have?" She gave me this amused smirk and I nodded my head. Grinning wolfishly towards her. "Just hand over your homework tomorrow okay naruto?"

"I…" I pause and sling my bag across my left shoulder. "Thank you."

She nods at me and waves me off. Okay so there is a God that at least gave me some pity. I take my phone out and tell Kiba that I'll call him later and I'll see him tomorrow at school. I then send him another playful text telling him that I can't wait for out threesome Friday night. I snicker slightly and I finally make it to the office where my father is waiting for me.

"Let's go dad." I say quickly.

My dad laughs at my clothing a little too loudly which causes the teachers there to smile amusingly. I inwardly groan and start walking away from him a little too fast and I make my way to the car. I hear him jogging in the back still laughing and I grumble something lowly in the back of my throat.

"Did you really have to do that?"

Minato smirked and nodded his head. "Son, if you were have to call your mom trust me…she would have done much worse than me just laughing."

I let out a frustrating sound and open the car door knowing well what he said was true. Seriously, is as if I have two children living at home with me. They are always pulling pranks on each other and sometimes they get me involved. Some are funny and some are seriously way to over the top. Like this one time my dad tied my mom to a chair and she doesn't like spiders like at all, so my dad drops a tarantula on her and my mom starts to cry. My dad felt bad afterwards and took her shopping but she didn't speak to him for three days. I wouldn't speak to my dad either if he did that to me, so I find that understandable.

On the way home I start to think back to the almost kiss Sasuke and I shared. I've never felt my face heat up so many times in such a short period amount of time. My heart couldn't stop beating rapidly even after he left. Maybe he was just toying with me, maybe...he likes me too? But is not like he knows I harbor feelings for him, and is not like Kiba would go behind my back and tell him or even tell Hinata for that matter. I feel even if he did tell Hinata, sweet Hinata wouldn't go as far as to tell him either. They don't really talk since Sasuke only speaks to Neji and Shikamaru and I guess me too but not as much though.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Hm?" I say as I turn my head to face him. "Nothing dad, I am just thinking that's all."

My father stays quiet for a bit as he pulls up to the drive way and parks the vehicle. We sit in silence for a few moments until I hear him clear his throat and unbuckle his seatbelt. "Girl problems?"

"No." I response, I quickly unbuckle my seat belt and hurry out of the car not wanting him to question me further. I take my house key out and I open the door leaving it slightly ajar so he can enter and I run to my room and lock it. I throw my bag somewhere in my room and I quickly rummage through my clothes. I find a pair of sweat pants and a black muscle shirt and grab a clean pair of boxers and head to the bathroom. I however still have homework to do even though I didn't know go to the rest of my classes

I let the hot water run and let the bathroom get steamy. I step into the shower and let the hot water hit my body and I relax into it. I can't stop thinking on how close we were to actually kissing. The way his breath mingled with mines the proximity of his body. We were almost touching. I wonder how it would feel for his hands to grip my hips, pulling me close to his body, his lips nipping my neck, sucking on my pulse and him whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

I slowly start to grip my growing erection into my hand, running my thumb across the slit of my member. I place one hand against the tile wall as my hand starts a slow pace pump moving it up and down. Occasionally running my thumb across the tip of my penis. I start to imagine Sasuke's hand doing this instead of me. The way his hand would grip and un-grip my hot member. I start to pant and letting out small gasps of air. My hips subconsciously start to thrust into my hand wildly.

My imagination starts to run wild as I imagine him on his knees before me, gripping my cock and licking the tip of my member making me shudder in delight. He slowly starts to take my cock full into his mouth, small slurping sounds will fill the room as I start to basically face fuck his mouth. My body starts to let out small moans and there is tightness in my lower abdomen letting me know I am close.

I thrust faster into my hand and throw my head back as my imagination imagine him staring up at me and his tongue is just licking it up and down, he whispers my name and I my cum shoot out in small spurts. I open my eyes as my thrusts come to a stop and I let out a high groan of relief. I then start to chuckle and stare at the water going down the drain. I can't believe I honestly just masturbated to Sasuke.

My body starts to relax and I quickly shower. I step out and clean the foggy mirror and stare at myself. Being only seventeen and a virgin I guess it has its disadvantages. I shudder and quickly change. I step into my bedroom and throw myself on my bed, gripping my pillow under my chin and stare at my headboard.

Seriously this infatuation that I have with Sasuke is taking a toll on me.

I let out a sigh and sit up as I look around my room for my bag. My room is a tad bit messy but whose isn't? I finally locate it as I stand up and grab it, I open it up and take out my binder and Sasuke's composition book and I sit back down on my bed. I quickly open up his notebook and skim through the pages looking for the correct notes, I let out a small ah-ha and look at the work sheet that Kurenai-sensei had us do for homework. I tap my pencil against my knee and puff my cheeks out in agitation.

I honestly don't know what I am staring at. His handwriting is so eloquent, pretty cursive handwriting and I am over here cracking my head trying to comprehend what he wrote. I then start to doodle on the side of the page and grin wolfishly. I drew a dog with a cape at the bottom as if he is walking on a small path and is shooting laser beams from his eyes to its nemesis the cat. I laugh quietly to myself as I draw the dog in a victory pose while on his side he has the cat tide up. I hope Sasuke doesn't mind me doing that.

I snicker one more time before I furrow my eyebrows and concentrate.

Almost an hour later I finally finished and my phone starts to ring. I glance at it and figure it would be Kiba.

"Yeah?"

 _"_ _Dude where you at?!"_

"I came home Kiba, I wasn't going to stay in school with dirty clothing."

Kiba stays quiet on the other line and I start to chew slightly on my bottom lip all of a sudden feeling nervous.

 _"_ _Hey uh…did you by any chance ask Sasuke about the movies tomorrow night?"_

"Why?"

 _"_ _I'll go to your house after school there is something I need to tell you."_

I furrow my eyebrows in thought and purse my lips. "If it's something bad I don't want to know, I rather you not tell me and save me the heartache if I was talked about behind my back."

 _"_ _No, no nothing like that. I'll just see you after okay?"_ There were a few noises in the back and the voice of Kiba saying oh shit before the line went dead.

I laugh at his idiotic ways and toss my phone behind me. I stand up and turn on my TV and my ps4 console and quickly going to my favorite game Black Ops 2. I don't know how long I was playing for but I just heard loud knocks on my door and I growl lowly in my throat. I was in my last kill and the knocking was distracting me. I stand up from the bed and I am still pressing the buttons and laughing stupidly all I needed was one last kill and I'll be the only survivor.

"Fuck!" I yell. Shot straight ahead. I unlock the door and yank it open and growl out a "what?!"

"What got your panties twisted?"

"Ugh Kiba." I sit back down on my bed and wait for another rematch. "I got killed cause of you."

Kiba shrugged and sat down on the desk chair that I have in my room and snickers. "You suck at search and destroy you know that, can't blame me for your stupidiness."

I throw my pillow at him and nod for him to grab the other controller. We end up playing for three hours until he tossed the control on my bed. He groaned as he stretched and I ended up switching the television to cable. We both stayed quiet until both of our stomach decided to talk and we laughed. Checking the time it was fifteen minutes before 7 p.m., standing up I gave him a look and we both raced down the steps.

"I win again!" We both yelled out.

My dad looked at us with a raised eye brow with his beer half way up to his mouth. He shakes his head and motions for us to go into the kitchen. I walk up to my mom and kiss her cheek lightly. "Momma some kid through a burnt pizza at me today." I said to her as I pouted and sat down on the table. I saw Kiba rolling his eyes and jab him with my elbow.

My mom turns around and smiles warmly towards me as she places our dinner in front of us. I don't get how I didn't come out as my mom but I guess I would look weird with bright red hair. I am my dad's mini me by comparison but my uncle tells me I have my mother's personality.

"Yeah your father told me what happened." She paused as she grabbed some glasses and poured ice tea into them and handing them to us. "Why did he throw it at you?"

I was stuffing my face and I grinned. She stared at me with disgust and rolled her eyes. "Swallow please."

I snicker as I take a sip of my drink and then I proceed on telling her as to how the chubby guy ended up throwing the pizza at me.

"And you know mom that wasn't my fault, he was in charge of keeping an eye on it but no, he decided it was too much of a hassle which caused it to get burnt the way it did. And ya know something else, he is lucky I didn't punch him." I finish as I take another bite. She then thwacks me on my head and calls me a moron.

"That hurt!" I pouted and crossed my warms. Kiba ended up laughing to the point where the drink came out of his nose, which caused me to laugh because he looked funny and my mom ended up rolling her eyes and said that she will be in the living room with my father. I smack Kiba on the back as I hand him a napkin or two. He mumbles thanks and we stay quiet.

"So what was it that you wanted to say?" I poke my food around, playing with the small red potato. My fork clanking against the plate as I feel his stare at me, I slightly glance at him from the corner of my eye and purse my lips. "Well?"

"Hinata over heard Sasuke telling Neji you invited him to the movies."

"Oh."

"That's not at all."

"I told you if it's something bad do not tell me, I don't want to know." I stand up and grab my plate throwing the remaining food in the trash and placing my dish in the sink. I grip the counter and I tell myself to relax.

"Is not, is just that…" Kiba cursed silently as he stood next to me and turned me around so I can stare at him. "He likes you too ya know."

I forgot how to breathe as I stare at him with wide eyes. "That's not funny Kiba."

"You are right it isn't, but I am not lying. I had the courage to finally ask Hinata for tomorrow and she then told me she overheard Sasuke and Neji speaking about you asking him for the movies." Kiba pats my shoulder and smiles gently at me. "It wasn't so bad was it?" He ruffles my hair and grins. "Besides, is about time you got yourself some."

I punch him lightly on the shoulder as he laughs. I shake my head and motion for us to go to my bedroom. I tell my mother thanks for the dinner and she nods and winks at me. I give her this weird look and roll my eyes. After Kiba leaves I know she is coming into my room. Maybe I'll convince Kiba on spending the night so that won't happen. I sit on my bed Indian style as he takes the desk chair again.

"So how she figured he likes me? Is not like he said it to him anyways she is assuming something that isn't happening and I am getting made fun off."

Kiba shrugged and I stared at him with a stupid look. He grinned toothily at me and wiggled his eyebrows. "Moron, of course he told him. Who besides Neji does Sasuke confine too? Shikamaru and Hinata said Shikamaru was nowhere to be around the only people Sasuke confide in is those two. I know Neji may look like he is arrogant prick but he isn't."

I laugh and I throw a marker at him. "Why? Did you ask Neji for permission before you asked Hinata?"

"No!" He waves his hands in front of him. "Wasn't even like that, I asked Hinata in front of Neji." He mumbled. "He gave me his blessing as if he was her father! What kind of shit is that?"

I seriously laugh at that to the point where I have tears running down my face. I calm down a bit and smile. So Sasuke likes me…but why did he say no to my invitation. I sigh sadly and grip my pillow tightly placing it under my chin as I stare at the floor. If he likes me, maybe he was shy. Yeah okay, him shy never, he called me a dobe after all.

"So does this mean I have to seduce Sasuke?"

Kiba stares at me indecorously and lifts his right lip up, "Dude whatever you or how you are going to go after the Uchiha is on you, just don't ever say seduce in my presence when it involves him." He stands up and stretches.

"Spend the night Kiba." I quickly say. He looks at me and gives me this creepy smile.

"I was planning on it and as how to get the Uchiha; you just need to talk to him more. Get him to open up to you, get him to trust you. You need his trust as much as he needs yours for him to agree to go anywhere with you. Is not about seducing him, is about showing how committed you are to get him to be with you."

I stare at him with awe and snicker. "Dude that was so gay."

He chuckles and rubs his arm. "Was it?"

I nod my head and snicker some more.

"Well this got awkward, I'm using your shower dude."

"Yeah." As I snicker some more. He flicks me off but goes inside my bathroom. I literally throw myself backwards on my bed and for a second I wanted to squeal but I refrained myself from doing so. If he indeed does like me, I need to see how I can get him to come to me. How can I make him see me, like honestly see me and who I am? I know I am only seventeen but I feel like I can see myself with him for a long time. Is something about him that pulls me towards him? I want to know everything about him, all of his secrets good or bad.

I sigh contently and stare at the composition notebook and I lean to grab it. I open it up to the 4th last page and write something in it. I smiled pathetically but I place it back on my night stand. He won't see it for a while and I am okay with that. I hear Kiba enter my room again and he throws his wet towel that he keeps here at me. I grimace and throw it back at him. "Dude gross! I don't want your nasty juices on me!"

"Fuck you asshole! I'm clean!" He chuckles and jumps on top of me, making me groan in pain.

"You are heavy you know."

"Not as heavy as you loser."

"I am light as feather jerk. Seriously get off, I can't breathe." I push him off of me and he falls to the floor with a huge thud. I laugh so hard that I didn't even hear my mom enter my room.

"Naruto sweetie, Kiba spending the night?"

I turn and stare at her, as Kiba pops up from the floor his arms on top of the bed with a pout.

"Kushina, Naruto is being me to me."

"Tattle tale."

"Shut up."

"Tattle tale."

Kiba growls and yanks my hair down. "I said shut up!"

"Fuck Kiba that shit hurts!" I lightly start to punch him, which cause me to fall on the floor on top of him. We end up wrestling for a bit, a few grunts and laughs later my mom pulls me off Kiba and smacks me upside the head.

"I didn't teach you that move! Who taught you?"

"Dad." I say and I see her eye brow twitch.

"I see. Well lights out at 10 boys and you better fall asleep! I don't want to hear you guys wrestling or making any type of noise you hear me?"

We both nod our heads as we continuously start to jab each other with our elbows. With one last glare she leaves and closes the door. I turn to stare at him and I find him staring at me and we both start to wrestle again. We wrestled for another ten minutes or so and we are both on the floor lying down with our chest heaving up and down.

"Truce?"

Kiba nods his head as he closes his eyes. "Yeah truce."

We stay quiet for a brief moment until I stand up and pop my joints. "You going to sleep on the floor or you want to sleep in the same bed as me?"

Kiba stands up and throws himself on the bed; he snuggles into one of my many pillows and sighs contently. "Just don't get Uchiha to beat me up later."

"Oh can it Kiba." I lie down next to him and turn on the TV. "Kiba..." I whisper.

"Hmm?" He mumbles.

I stare at the television screen and bite my lip nervously. I start to contemplate on how I should ask without me sounding dumb or insecure. I tap the remote lightly and continue to stare at the screen. Smiling a little at the idiots playing pranks on each other. "You think I'll make a great boyfriend?" I hear him shift a bit and I glance down to him staring at me with one eye open.

"Without me sounding gay, to be honest you'll make an awesome boyfriend. After all you are my best friend so I should know."

I let out a breath I didn't I was holding and twiddle my thumbs around. I mumble a thank you and grin lightly.

"I am just saying that the Uchiha better appreciate you or else he is going to have me to deal with."

I shake my head and laugh a little. "Heh yeah."

* * *

 **A/N: I am not going to make it a long multi-chapter story most likely just 4 or 5 chapters. I already have everything planned out. Review? Thanks!**


End file.
